1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having a solid structure that allows a main drain pan as well as a rear frame pan and a base pan to be directly coupled to a front frame, and that is easily moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner includes a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger. The air conditioner may be used to maintain a temperature of an indoor space at a desired temperature to make the indoor space a more pleasant environment. That is, an air conditioner is a cooling/heating apparatus installed in a predetermined location or on a wall surface of an indoor place such as a vehicle, an office, or a home to cool down or heat the indoor place. The air conditioner uses a cooling cycle including a series of a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve (a capillary tube), an indoor heat exchanger or a heating cycle using reverse circulation of a coolant. However, since a related art air conditioner is fairly large in size and is installed and used on a wall surface of a building, it is difficult to move the air conditioner once it is installed. That is, it is nearly impossible to move the related air conditioner, which may cause an inconvenience in using the air conditioner. As a result, a mobile type air conditioner having moving wheels attached on a bottom of the air conditioner to allow a user to easily move the air conditioner is under development. Utility model No. 0252478 registered in Korea Intellectual Property Office (KIPO) discloses this related art mobile type air conditioner.
However, because direct coupling between inner parts and external cases is not properly performed according to the related art, the related art mobile air conditioner is not stable on the whole. Also, the external cases are generally coupled to each other using screws, but there is no structure for guiding the assembly between these external cases. Accordingly, since the respective parts are not fixed, coupling using screws is inconvenient.